The unknown son of Sirius Black
by Chamtalion
Summary: While in France for a social gathering during the Christmas of his second year 1972 , Sirius gets drunk and leaves a pregnant veela behind to raise there son. Paring OC x Nymphadora.


_I do in no form or way own Harry Potter nor do I earn any money from this fanfic. _

The unknown son of Sirius Black.

**Chapter 1. The creation.**

"Conversations"

**Spells **

_Thoughts _

´Text´

Sirius may have had a glorious first year at Hogwarts and the most fun of his life whit his friends in Gryffindor but the summer holiday had whit out doubt bin the worst.

Not enough that he bin sorted into Gryffindor something that no Black ever had done and according to his parents never should have happened.

The first day home he got the first extensive beating at the hand of his father. Afterwards he spent most of the summer contained in his room whit food delivered to him.

When he was let out it was either to be escorted to the bathroom by that blasted house elf or lectured by his parents.

O he hated Kreacher whit a passion that darn house elf always got him into trouble and his parents obsession with him learning the dark arts.

Sirius shivered at the memory those spells where sick and the greasy feeling he felt while using them.

But it was not enough that he bin sorted into Gryffindor O no he had become friend with that Potter brat.

Bad blood even when his grandmother herself was a black and he was a pureblood.

They where still described as "That family of muggle loving fools that follows that blood traitor Dumbledore like mindless sheep." Or as his mother had used mudblood loving filth but it did not matter.

The consequences of this behaviour and because of all the pranks he had played that led to detention meant that he had a smaller allowance this year or that he did´t get a new broom to try out for quidditch.

The summer was a all time low in Sirius life. He would properly have become bonkers should it not bin for owl correspondence with the rest of the marauders.

It had not gone as they planed so when he went back to Hogwarts he was more determined to not be as proper as his parents wanted.

He lived his life at is fullest whit more fun and pranks then ever before. As of now they may have done more and gotten more detentions than the whole first year.

Because of this his trice damned parents decided that he needed more exposure to the pureblood world to see the error of his way.

It was not enough that he had lived in it every day of his life except for at Hogwarts and even here it was only as far away as the nearest Slytherin.

No all there carefully laid plans for the holiday had to be abandoned so he could go to a social gathering in France and meet the cream of wizardry society.

They had begun to plan for the Christmas holiday as son as the train left the station. They should explore and start to sketch the skol for a map.

Sirius sat on his bed in the dorm and felt terrible while the rest vent over what they would do when James turned to him.

"Hey I know its boring but shear up Sirius it´s not like you will miss much. It´s only me and Peter that will stay now that Remus must visit his sick aunt."

"It´s just that I need to be at some boring gathering and listen to some pompous asses who salutes to Durmstrangs acceptance policy instead of exploring the secrets of Hogwarts whit you guys." Said Sirius while laying down his last robe.

"But still see the brighter side and besides it´s not like I would hold a discovery a secret from you." James while catching a small glass ball he toyed with.

Sirius locked at James as if he had gone mad "Half the fun is to discover the secret and what brighter side are you talking about. There will only be uptight purebloods and politicians."

"There might be some fun kids there and think of the fun you could have playing pranks on those aristocrats" Came as a response whit a wicked smile that already was a known warning sign for Slytherins.

"Yea but I will have hell to pay if I got caught, but still it should be fun to turn some one green and maybe add a confundus potion to the drinks." Said Sirius whit a more joy full expression.

"There you go. I think I have some confundus potion from the Hufflepuff prank last month and. Hey! Remus do you have some left of the potion we used to make the Slytherin shove there house colours?"

"Yea it was a rather large batch for only the Slytherins. What´s you going to do whit it?" came absently from Remus who had been endorsed in a book and missed most of the conversation.

"Don´t you worry Remus I am only showing the true colour of some purebloods. Imagine it´s so perfect they will all be green and silver and be so confused they will have problem to hold those masks they always wear in public." came from Sirius who now could be spotted with a identical smile as James.

"Not to forget that with the confundus they may even be an enjoyable bunch." Came from a very serous James.

While Sirius and James tried to look as proper purebloods and hold their laughter Remus got an thought full expression before stating.

"But the confundus becomes more potent the longer it ages. And ours was rather effective on the puffs."

"Well as long as it not goes bad. And they are adults that do nothing but stay serious."

Here Sirius tried use a Sirius/serious joke but had to dodge a pillow from Remus.

James continued as if nothing had happen "Now I wish I could go with you. Think of how fun it should be to see Malfoy lose it in front of some ministry official. Or even mistake you for someone else and be polite."

The tree marauders shared a good laugh on behalf of the imaginary Malfoy before saying good bye so Sirius and Remus would leave for the train.

"Well as I´am going to that boring social gathering in France and are the friendly marauder I am and are going to make it a bit more fun for all. I must know how to mix everything for best effect my dear Remus" Came from Sirius when they entered a cabin."

"You better be care full or you will be in so much trouble. But should you add them to the drink with some stasis potion you should get more people affected." Here Remus handed over a medical potion book before settling down with another.

The rest of the train ride Remus spent silently reading in the corner.

That left Sirius some time to try his charm on some witches and play some minor pranks.

When they arrived at King´s Cross station Sirius said a quick god bye before heading towards Orion that had come alone to pick him up.

He had expected to see his cousin Narcissa be picked up by Cygnus but she seamed to spend her last Christmas at Hogwarts.

Al he got from his father was a quick nod before they went to the floo access point.

Well at home Sirius sad a quick hallo to his mother and brother before heading to his room. He had a potion to make and a prank to plan.

Sirius stood in the hallway and waited for his parents to be reddy so they could leave thinking back about the previous days.

He could not remember for how long but since he came home everything was a nightmare.

Every day before the party to celebrate the winter solstice was endless training in wizardry etiquette and acceptable topics for polite pureblood conversations.

It went so far that Sirius was afraid he would forget all that he had learned at Hogwarts since summer to remember all of the proper behaviour. It was not that he planed to use it but if he failed to answer a question or did wrong on a test he was severely punished.

Finally the 23 it was time for the dreaded gathering of boreblooded assistocrates as he had dubbed it in his own head.

After lunch he had dressed in the aristocratic dress robe whit the Black coat of arms at the same spot where his Hogwarts uniform had its crest.

That his mother spent the time from lunch to when they went to the ministry for the 18.00 portkey to France complying about his hair and warning him about the consequences should he do anything stupid.

No she did not make the time go faster or help him get into a good mode with her constant bickering.

He arrived at the party and found it to be as he had imagined or so he thought until he laid eyes on a couple of teenage girls that looked stunning.

Their hair seamed to shine and move in an unfelt wind there shapes from face to body was perfect not a line out of shape.

They where hypnotising and he was not the only one to stare not that he noticed until he was hit upon his head by his mother.

She gave him a cold sneer and a glare "Those are veela Sirius and that they are allowed at a pureblood event as prestigious as this is most disgraceful." came from his mother while she shifted to glare towards them instead.

"Stay clear of them and do not stare at them it´s not befitting of the future lord Black." Was the leaving remark of his father before he headed towards the elder Malfoy.

Sirius left his mother quickly to get rid of her and started to look fore where to apply his prank while concentrating on his Occlumency.

He had managed to create a stasis potion to delay the effect until it had been in the digestion system for almost one and a half hour.

Since he did not want to be a suspect he accepted that he should be affected of at least the colouring potion to avoid suspicion.

After searching the ball rooms and not finding anything drinkable he concluded that it probably was as Hogwarts with kitchens underneath.

He slipped out and found it surprisingly easy to not only find the kitchens but to distribute the potions without being detected.

Later when all had arrived and gathered and seated in the main room and all of the boring boasting speeches where done food and drinks arrived at the tables.

The seating was made so that couples where together and others sorted after age and gender.

Some were there had to be a pureblood pattern but nothing he could see.

He found himself in between of two of the veela and cast a quick glance around to see who else where near.

Other than the two veela that made it quite hard to concentrate.

But of the nine closest people there were two quite cute girls on the far ends across the table sadly they where out of communication range.

Across the table was a girl whit her noose in the air and a starling resemblance with Narcissa.

It was not only in looks but what he heard attitude as well.

He made a note to iterate her later and continued to look around.

She sat in between two ordinary guys but they were quite heavy on the French accent so any discussion would be rather one sided and hard to follow.

Then there was the persons on the other side of the two veelas. The one to the left was the typical English pureblood and tried to be obviously unaffected and uninterested while constantly peeking when she looked away.

The one one the right however had a shady appearance whit a smile or rather a smirk that screamed older Slytherin student.

All through the dinner Sirius concentrated on being polite and helpful towards the two ladies and managed to hold a conversation going quite well.

All together he had more fun than he had expected, that he forgot about spiking the drinks beforehand and that they missed that the guy on the right added something extra was unfortunate.

In contrary to what Sirius used for his prank.

What the guy had used was however not meant as a prank but for something not so innocent.

A very potent love potion if you now add Sirius quite potent confundus and some alcohol you got a very potent date rape drug mixture.

That nothing reacted so you cold spot the potions in the drink was most unfortunate but not all worked in favour for the guy that administrated the love potion.

Sirius had by accident added a bit of his hair when serving and was the target for the veela girls desire when the potions kicked in.

He had learned that the girl on his right was Alexandra De Orrell and to the left was Delphine Beauvais.

They where childhood friends from the Veela enclave in the magical part of the National park de la Vanoise and were students in their fifth year at Beauxbatons.

Apparently when muggle´s started to create National parks both the France an Italian magical communities went together to create de la Vanoise in France and Gran Paradiso in Italy.

Combined and with heavy warding it was the largest al magical area in Europe outside of Russia.

They had some problems deciding a name and went wit magical Savoie after the name of the general muggle area.

Sirius was actually rather interested in a large wizard community where you could use magic in the open and fly around the neighbourhood on a broom.

And that both Veela´s was passionate about it and described it with gestures that led to glimpses was a added bonus.

When the dinner was over and all attention was on the host Sirius prank kicked in and everyone turned green with silver hair.

When Sirius planed for the prank he had never dared hope for getting everyone and he had no idea of how potent his confundus where in combination with alcohol.

As it where no adult seamed to question the new colour or even realise beyond mild curiosity that they where not normally green.

And the youngsters were even worse of due to a larger dose as there body's was smaller.

The only ones not effected where the kids and no one cared for what they thought.

The confusion was al around and led to an al over loss of inhibitions that in turn led to a lot of situations that not are normal for a pureblood gathering.

Smiles, jokes and even small magical pranks together with all around belly laughs at someone´s misfortune.

Altogether the ball continued whit a much more relaxed attitude and a pleasant atmosphere.

Sirius was already in a fog like state due to the potion before the veela blasted him with here allure and chased away all rational thoughts before dragging him to the dance floor.

As son as they started to dance the rest of the evening disappeared in a blur.

A few hours later when Sirius woke up disorientated with a slight headache.

He wondered why he was naked in a bed next to a equally naked Veela, he had a brief movement of confusion before curiosity and excitement that lastly shifted to dread when he remembered where he was.

He could not remember anything after dinner and wonder briefly what had happen, then it hit him HE WAS LYING IN A BED WITH A NAKED VEELA!

It took him another minute before he stumbled out of bed and get dressed.

He silently slipped out of the room before running away not knowing what else to do.

Sirius walked as in a dream and did first not recognise his parents when they called for him an then he was unresponsive and distracted when they asked where he had been.

Orion and Walburga decided that Sirius was still confounded so they brought him home without asking any more questions.

When Sirius was back in school the rest of the marauders refused to believe he had scored a older Veela and said that someone found them sleeping and decided to prank them.

It would be years before he would find out that he had a son and he never realised when or wit whom.

The Christmas ball prank was left unresolved to the great dismay of many purebloods.

And to the joy of the marauders it was the first marauder prank ever reported in The Daily Prophet.

_Where to go after this. Can either write the upbringing from different adults POV or as flashbacks for a eleven years old Alex starting Beauxbatons. Are for the moment trying to do a combination with the life of Alexandra after this night in chapter 2 and the life of Alexander from his POV in chapter 3 onwards._

_Thought the name __Alexander Sirius De Orrell was fitting don´t know why._

_Should I continue to write describing or should I try to describe with flashbacks?_

_Even worth to continue?_


End file.
